LOS MAS JARCOR EN EQUESTRIA
by JhinxCrack
Summary: TROLOLO...ANDRES, ERICK, NEYTHER, CEDEÑO...LA AVENTURA MAS JARCOR DEL MUNDO O DE EQUESTRIA...
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: una mañana no tan normal. Viernes.

-Erick, deja limpio tu cuarto cuando te vayas, al cole- dijo mi mama.

-ok- dije yo un poco adormilado.

 **Después de media hora**

-aaa, bien debo limpiar el cuarto (mira el cuarto) pero mas tarde ahora a desayunar- dijo Erick.

Se preguntaran por que coño dijo mi mama arregla el cuarto, por que yo me olvido y además ella no esta aquí, mi hermano y hermana están el cole mientras que yo entro al cole, pero mi jornada es vespertina y mi papa trabajando.

-mmm, no hay nada, maldita pobreza- dije yo.

Fui a fuera a comer algo, salgo y me dirijo a un café.

 **Después de comer**

-mierda, ya son las 10:00, me tengo que ir- dije yo, corriendo.

 **Llegando a casa**

Estoy llegando y saludo a todo mundo hasta un gato, abro la puerta, plancho el uniforme, me baño, salgo del baño limpio, me visto, veo a mi alrededor…

Loading….

-puta madre, el cuarto- dije yo, de pronto toca la bocina del expreso, y dije estilo estado unidense.

-esto ya es propiedad de canada- dije yo, antes de salir disparado, hacia el expreso, todo iba normal, yo sentado sin decir nada y escuchando música, había una chica que se me esta llendo de bola, pero bueno a todos le pasa, no? Bueno, como es de costumbre, me pongo a pensar a ver al cielo, me pregunto muchas cosas, my Little pony, sip lo veo, soy brony pero cada quien sus gustos verdad, esto no me ahcia ni más ni menos hombre.

Llegue al cole, forme y pase a clase trolee al profe de mate estilo turn down for what…

-por qué apagan el aire acondicionado, préndalo- dijo el profe a un compañero.

El aire tenía 2 botones una abajo y otro arriba, haci que por mas que presionaras el de abajo nunca va aprender si no presionas el de arriba.

-arriba , presione arriba- le dije al profe

-pero don Erick porque arriba- dijo el profe, PD: el profe también es un poco trolero.

-POR QUE ARRIBA ESTA EL BOTON DE ENCENDIDO, POR QUE MAS ¡?- dijo yo, de pronto todo el aula, comenzaron a gritar estilo turn down for what, y yo estaba que me reía a escondidas.

 **Después de clases, receso numero 1**

-Y alguien sabe más de Cedeño- dije yo.

-pues la verdad ni puta idea, ese man tiene bajas calificaciones- dijo Neyther.

-tienes razón- dije yo.

-oe Erick no hables con el virado- dijo Andrés.

-que no soy virado, no pude ir a la convención por que tenia un compromiso a ultima hora- dijo Neyther.

-dejen de pelear- dije yo un poco cansado.

-ok- dijeron los dos.

-y nos reunimos este sábado, hay una convención- dije yo.

-si esta vez, si voy- dijo Neyther.

-si de ley, pero veras donde no vengan- dijo Andres.

-ok- dije yo.

-invite a cedeño- dije yo.

-bien pero vera el sábado a las 2 de la tarde- dijo andres.

-sisisi- dijo Neyther y yo.

Después de clase.

-bien chao, verán mañana sábado al las 2 de las tarde- dije yo todos asintieron.


	2. capitulo 2

Capítulo 2: ir o no ir esa es la pregunta.

Estaba llegando a mi casa, me puse a pensar mientras caminaba "me van a putear por no limpiar mi cuarto", pero entre y nada…todo estaba normal, pues me esperaba de un "oe mira tuve que arreglar tu cuarto, eres asqueroso", pero como dije nada…

Fui al cuarto de mi mama, porque tenía que pedirle algo…

-mama, déjame ir a la convención?- dije ya llorando de suplicas.

-no, no arreglaste tu cuarto y me pides eso- dijo mi mama.

-p-pero…- dije yo.

-esta bien pero no iras solo vas con…-dijo mi mama pensando.

-no no, con mi hermano no, es solo de amigos- dije yo.

-y quien dijo que ibas a ir con el… vas a ir conmigo-dijo mi mama.

-ok, pero veras no te olvides- dije yo.

-ok- dijo mi mama.

 **3era persona.**

Después de hablar con mi mama y haber perdido mi dignidad otra vez, me dispuse a ir al baño…para ducharme y así cambiarme y dormir.. pero antes un pensamiento detuvo mi mente.

-los cangrejos son inmortales…oh mira una mosca- dijo erick, en su mente.

-no ya hablando en seria que tal si hubiera un portal, ir o no ir, tenga la posibilidad de que muera al entrar, pero también es probable ir a otra dimensión…primero pondré el palo de la escoba y si sale intacta, entro, pero mis amigos y familia- dijo erick quedándose poco a poco dormido.

 **En la mañana**

-ahhh, dios es la primera vez que duermo temprano- dije yo, levantándome.

Me levante, comencé a hacer mis ejercicios matutinos, me fui a bañar, al salir me fui a vestir, pero mire el reloj eran las 12:00, yo obviamente abri los ojos como platos, grite a mi mama.

-mama ya estas lista- dije yo.

-yo ya hace rato- dijo mi mama.

Rápidamente, me vesti, me puse una camisa negra con una chaqueta celeste de jean, un pantalón negro semi-tubo y unos zapatos morados.

Salí, mi mama me llevo a comer a un restaurante y ahí fue cuando paso todo.

.

.

.

.

Me sirvieron una ensalada de pimiento.

-a que bien comida para perro- dije yo con sarcasmo.

-no es de perro, es tuya, y cómetela has dieta- dijo mi mama.

-ok, maa- dije yo.

Sin siquiera masticar, me lo pase todo casi me atoro pero me tome jugo, mi mama me miraba medio extraño…

-bien ya que terminaste vámonos- dijo mi mama.

-ok, vamos- dije yo.

Pov Neyther

-bien ya llegue pero no hay nadie- dijo neyther.

-hey neyther- dijo Andrés desde atrás caminando Asia el.

-que hay chino- dijo neyther.

-aun no viene Erick- dijo andres.

-no pero te apuesto que no viene solo…- dijo neyther.

-por qué lo dic….- dijo Andrés pero fue interrumpido.

-porque vengo con mi ma- dije yo, tocándole el hombro haciendo que se estremezca, todos se saludaron.

-aun no viene cedeño- dijo neyther.

-Ya llego por quien lloraban chiquitas…- dijo cedeño con su típico tono burlon, pero se dio cuenta que estaba una señora era mi mama.

-oh perdone, señora buenas tardes- dijo cedeño.

-buenas tardes- dijo mi mama.

-ok, ya vámonos hace un calor del infierno- dije yo.

Ya habíamos llegado a la convención, no habían muchos cosplayers.

-ya vengo erick voy a ir a las peñas- dijo mi mama.

-ok, ma ten cuidado- dije yo.

-hey erick, ven mira mira¡- dijo cedeño.

Fui y lo vi que se reia como loco.

-oshe qe paza- dije yo.

Mire y había unos peluches de my Little pony.

-muy bien cuanto me das si compro un peluche- dije yo con determinación.

-te doy 20 dolares si compras una, lo que cuesta- dijo cedeño.

Él pensaba que no lo iba a hacer pues estaba muy indeciso, pero lo hice y el muy trolo me tuvo que pagar.

Mi mama ya había bajado, cuando me vio con el peluche me congele y hice esto.

-mira mama es un regalo- dije yo con una sonrisa.

-ok, gracias hijo- me abraso y fuimos a hacer cosas con mis amigos.

-mi celular- decía mi mama, ya que le estaba sonando, contesto y me dijo.

-espérame aquí no te muevas ya vengo- dijo mi mama

Mi mama se fue nos que damos solo nosotros cuatro, se le quedo el peluche que era de trixie lulamoon.

De pronto se escucho una explosión, y un sonido de bala…

-que fue eso- dijo Neyther.

Neyther viro la cara y vio a su amigo que había sido atravezado por una bala junto con su peluche.

 **Pov erick.**

Estaba cayendo, iba muriendo poco a poco…veo una luz que me ciega, mis parpados me pesan y mis pulmones me duelen, veo como se abre un hueco en el piso en donde estaba cayendo, lentamente todo se iba haciendo mierda…

He caído.

 **3era persona.**

Todos estaban asustados, vieron como erick caía en un vórtice.

-ERICK¡- dijeron todos.

-yo voy- dijeron todos.

Se miraron y asintieron, el portal se estaba haciendo pequeño, entraron rápidamente y perdieron el conocimiento.

Del otro lado del portal.

-ahhh, dios en donde estoy- dije yo.

-pues en una celda- dijo neyther.

-estamos en el paraíso- dije yo.

-no lo creo, dios no nos tendría en celdas separdas con barras de hierro puro- dijo cedeño.

-tiene razón- dijo andres.

-barras…deben haber personas pensantes ¡- dijo yo.

-tu crees, no hemos hecho nada y estamos haci como haci en una celda- dijo neyther.

-tienes razón- Dijo andres.

-y tu herida como esta- dijo cedeño.

-de hecho no tengo nada ni marca- dije yo.

-que alivio- dijo andres.

 **Lentamente la puerta se abre.**

Se puede ver un poni con armadura de pelaje blanco y crin azulada.

-mierda…chicos- dije yo.

-no mames un poni- dijo neyther.

-este personaje lo conozco, hagan como si nunca hubieran visto algo parecido, y no mencionen nada de mlp, ya que si lo mencionamos se podrían asustar, y atacarnos hasta nos tomarían como espías- dije yo.

-ok, shito- dijeron los 3 chicos restantes.

-hare preguntas individualmente de como es que llegaron aquí, si no las contestan hare que los torturen- dijo shining armor.

-no se preocupe, armor- dijo celestia.

-pero prin…-dijo armor.

\- yo hare las preguntas- dijo celestia.

-bien… vento el de cabello para a bajo, el de flequillo, el que tiene el pelo largo-dijo shining enojado.

Nosotros ni siquiera le estábamos parando bola.

De pronto veo que alguien me toca el hombro.

-ven tu serás el primero-dijo celestia.

Continuara….


	3. capitulo 3: la despedida

Capitulo 3: la despedida

.

.

.

.

.

 **P.O.V Erick**

Y estaba sentado en una sala a oscuras, la única luz que había era la de una lámpara sobre la mesa que estaba en frente mio, parecía que en la sala no había nadie pero...

-Muy bien díganos joven...-dudo celestia.

-Erick, mi nombre es Erick-dije un poco nervioso e intervino shining.

-más respeto mono lampiño estás enfrente de una diosa-espeto shining, yo solo rodé los ojos.

-bueno a lo que íbamos...como fue que llegaron aquí joven Erick-pregunto celestia.

-yo...no lo sé lo siento-eso fue lo que le dije a celestia, esperando a que se la creyera, porque obviamente estaba mintiendo. Cuando...

-mmm bueno pasemos a otra...-dijo celestia, pero intervino shining otra vez.

-MIENTES, estás en la boca del lobo, acabe de utilizar un hechizo de la verdad, y estás mintiendo-dijo shining con voz de gloria.

-emmm nope-dije, esperando la reacción de celestia, pero solo se puso firme y se fue, traspaso la puerta y después hubo silencio, un profundo silencio.

Hasta que shining tomo la palabra.

-enserio crees que esto es un cuento de hadas- dijo shining en forma de burla.

-oye mírame cuando te hablo me escu...-dijo shining, pero no termino de decir su oración, no sé por qué, yo solo quiero salir de aquí.

Me atreví a preguntar.

-podre volver a mi mundo?-pregunte esperando su respuesta.

-recién me doy cuenta pero tus ojos son completamente negros, que feos-dijo shining burlándose.

-son café oscuro, maldito burro con cuerno!-dije ya cabreado.

-me vas a decir cuándo podremos volver a nuestro mundo-pregunte otra vez.

-temo que nunca-?

-quien dijo eso-pregunte.

-yo celestia- dijo mostrándose.

-pero por que...-dije.

-tu planeta queda en otra dimensión y dentro de esta hay otra dimensión, solo tengo poderes para llevarte con tus amigos y despedirte de tus seres queridos- dijo celestia.

-pero si vamos allá porque no nos quedamos- pregunte.

-porque ustedes, al estar aquí ya han absorbido gran cantidad de magia y si los dejamos en su planeta correrán un gran peligro-dijo celestia.

-comprendo-dije.

-princesa no estará pensando en...-dijo shining asombrado.

La princesa asintió.

Shining solo se desmayó y en mi cabeza, dije todos los ponis son así o qué?

 **3ERA PERSONA**

-ahh..No llega-dijo neyther.

-tal vez le estén aziendo coshitas zukulenthas-dijo el pervert de harry.

-really, digo él puede estar pasando un infierno y tu Harry estás tan campante-dijo Andrés.

-créeme yo sé por qué te digo que estará bien.- dijo Harry con toda la afirmación del mundo.

La puerta se abre de una patada estilo chuck norris y en eso entra Erick con unas gafas negras ya atrás celestia.

-nigga-dijo Erick.

-jajaja eres muy gracioso Erick-dijo celestia a lo que me reí.

-buena esa celestia.-dijo Erick con una sonrisa, pero luego se le borro y dijo lo que tenía que decir.

-les tengo que decir algo, pero no tengan pánico, si-dijo Erick

-no podremos volver a la tierra-dijo Erick.

-pero nuestras familia, las personas que amamos donde quedan-dijo neyther.

-es por eso que celestia nos va ayudar a despedirnos-dijo Erick en forma de consolación para el grupo.

-no queda más verdad- pregunto Andrés.

-temo que no-dijo Erick.

-ok cuando nos despediremos- dijo Harry.

-bueno mi mama ha de estar buscándome como loca- dijo Erick riéndose un poco, pero lentamente las lágrimas cesaron.

-s-solo vamos-dijo Erick tapándose la cara.

-ok, no se sientan de esta forma, sé que es duro pero luego de la tormenta viene el arcoíris no?-dijo celestia.

-tiene razón, amigos está es una situación tremenda pero sabemos que la podremos superar.-dijo neyther echando una lágrima.

-bueno, entonces preparados?-pregunto celestia.

-si-dijeron todos.

-que comience el viaje-dijo celestia.

 **EN LA TIERRA.**

 **P.O.V Erick**

-ERICK, ERICK alguien a visto a mi hijo-decía una madre que lloraba de forma desconsolada por la pérdida de su hijo...

-maaa-dijo alguien detrás de está.

-donde estabas me tenías preocupada, ven vamos a la casa, vamos que tu hermana hizo tu comida favorita.-dijo mi mama.

-mama no puedo ir-dije.

-que...-dijo mi mama.

-señora-dijo una voz desconocida.

-aa quien habla.-dijo mi mama.

-soy una diosa, su hijo me temo que ya no pertenece aquí.-dijo celestia.

-pero es mi HIJO-dijo mi mama.

-lo sé y es por eso que lo traje para que se despidiera- dijo celestia y con esto apareciendo de forma celestial desde el cielo.

-maaaa-dije con lágrimas.

Mi mama solo me abrazo tan fuerte, ese abrazo tiene varios significados.

-mami espero verte después de esto- dije aun abrazándola.

-nos reencontraremos, tú, yo, tu padre y tus hermanos todos juntos te lo prometo.-dijo mi mama.

-chao mama, que esto no sea un adiós y solo un hasta luego-dije antes de desvanecerme.

 **-TE QUIERO MAMA-**

Ya todos se habían despedido sin duda unos de los momentos más difíciles para todos.

-bueno y ahora que- dijo Harry con un nudo en la garganta.

-se van a quedar en el castillo hasta nuevo aviso, les dije a las mucamas que les preparen sus dormitorios.

-gracias princesa-dijimos todos.

-no es nada-dijo celestia de forma maternal.

Continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: olap

Hola que tengan un feliz año nuevo, y que la pasen bien TODOS.  
Ahora a la historia.

.

.

 **3ra persona.**  
Todos se habían acostado en sus camas ya era de noche, sin embargo nuestros queridos humanos tienen dudas y la princesa celestia también...  
-y ahora como le digo esto a luna?-se preguntó celestia-y tendré que investigar mas a fondo como es que vinieron, tal vez Erick solo mintió porque no sabía cómo explicarlo...-sin duda mañana será un día muy loco...  
Con Harry  
-y ahora qué?-se preguntó Harry-estare destinado a vivir con ponis de colores e incluso tener una familia-en su mente se vio al junto a dos ponis, una grande y otra pequeña.  
-pfff...pero que digo, ni que fuera zoofilico-dijo harry.  
-maldición si sigo pensando en eso si me volveré zoofilico...aunque estos ponis son pensantes y bueno no son como los de la tierra, estos son más animados...-dijo Harry entrecerrando los ojos y cayendo en un sueño profundo.  
Con neyther y Andrés.  
-oye y que vas a hacer cuando salgas de aquí- dijo Andrés.  
-quería ser futbolista, ahora simplemente no lo se...-dijo neyther.  
-dios, yo quería ser científico- dijo Andrés.  
-mmm bueno como no hay estás carreras aquí supongo que hay que encontrar en que trabajar lo mas pronto posible-dijo neyther.  
-tienes razón-dijo Andrés.  
Con Erick.  
-mmmm, que raro aquí el día se va rápido, y puede que conozca a twilight sparkle que emoción!-dijo Erick sonriente.-pero si está equestria es como la de la tele, twi estará enamorada de flash sentry-dijo en su mente.  
-bueno no importa, tal vez este destinado a estar solo por el resto de mi vida-  
-ja y yo que quería ser actor de doblaje y cantante, pero termine aquí-dijo Erick-porque todos mis sueños se frustran-grito Erick con ira.  
-ya me dio sueño...-dijo cerrando los ojos.  
 **En la mañana.**  
Ya todos habían despertado, y se dirigían a la cocina pues hay lo esperaba celestia para presentarle a alguien.  
-y para que nos lleva a la cocina?-dijo Andrés.  
-son ordenes humano, no tenemos por qué decirte-dijo el Pegaso que nos dirigía.  
-ok Ok, pero que temperamento- dijo harry entre risas.  
-llegamos-dijo el Pegaso.  
-esto es la cocina?!-pregunto neyther totalmente asombrado, pues la concina era muy grande.  
-pues esto debería llamarse mega cocina-dijo Erick anonadado.  
-bueno entren- dijo el Pegaso.  
-ok chao, poni con alas-dijo Harry.  
-hola chicos, les quiero presentar a alguien, es una chica y es mi hermana- dijo celestia con una sonrisa.  
-dijo hermana-pregunto neyther asombrado.  
Todos miraron a Erick.  
-que porque me miran- dijo Erick.  
-reunión-dijo Andrés.  
todos se agruparon en círculo y comenzaron a discutir...  
-HERMANA!eso no nos lo dijiste-dijo Andrés.  
-pues no preguntaron, además saben la historia, pronto conocerán a más y más ponis no sé de qué se quejan-dijo Erick.  
-bueno pero yo digo que sacemos a Erick de la cocina-dijo neyther.  
-p-pero porque-dijo erick.  
-porque después te orgasmeas-dijo neyther.  
Después harry se comenzó a carcajear tan fuerte que se escuchó por todo el castillo.  
-hey bájale el tono-dijo Erick.  
-okeydokey-dijo Harry limpiándose una lágrima de la risa.  
Luego se separaron.  
-ok y dinos a quien nos vas a presentar-dijo Erick.  
-pues a mi hermana la princesa Luna-dijo celestia mientras mostraba a luna quien se había escondido.  
-her-hermana que haces-dijo luna sonrojada.  
-es para que socialices, además los chicos están ansiosos por conocerte, es más son tus mayores fans-dijo celestia.  
-enserio, no me odian- dijo luna.  
-pues claro que no-dijo Andrés.  
-si, por que deberíamos odiarte-dijo Harry.  
-ammm, pues...-dijo luna.  
-me quiero suicidar...-dijo en susurro Erick.  
-qué?-dijo luna bajando una oreja.  
-que te vez bien!-dijo Erick, tapándose la boca por lo que había dicho.  
-he?-dijo luna.  
-lo que quiere, decir mi amigo es que es encantado de conocerla-dijo harry.  
-s-si eso mismo-dijo Erick levantando sus pulgares.  
Después de la presentación de luna todos fueron a desayunar, por lo visto todos se llevan con luna.  
-y cuantos años tienen?-dijo celestia.  
-todos tenemos 15 años-dijo Andrés.  
-que , que!, pero apenas son unos niños-dijo luna.  
-de hecho somos adolescentes, o que no me digan que ustedes tienen más de mil años-dijo neyther.  
Luna y celestia asintieron.  
-ósea que nosotros somos unos bebes-dijo Harry.  
-ahora veo la diferencia-dijo Erick.  
-no pueden estar solos, necesitan la supervisión de un mayor-dijo celestia.  
-unos padres-dijeron todos.  
Había un silencio incómodo, pero celestia tomo la palabra.  
-estaré dispuesta-dijo celestia.  
-a qué?-dijo Andrés.  
-me haré cargo de ustedes-dijo celestia.  
-ósea que...-dijo Erick.  
-seré su madre-dijo celestia.  
-pero, como?-dijo neyther.  
-soy la princesa celestia déjamelo a mí-dijo celestia.  
-claro si me dejan ser su madre-dijo celestia.  
Todos asintieron.  
-okey-dijo celestia.  
-luna toma nota-dijo celestia  
-ok, dicta-  
-yo la princesa celestia, hago oficial, la aparición de mis hijos, que aunque no son de sangre, los amare como una madre-dijo celestia.  
-ok, ya está-dijo luna.  
-ok, ve y entrégale esto a Selby el sabrá que hacer...-dijo celestia.  
-ok-dijo luna.  
-niños, vengan-dijo celestia.  
Celestia se levantó de su silla y los demás la siguieron.  
Llegaron a un jardín.  
-Erick, Harry, Andrés y Neyther, desde hoy su madre y si tienen unas dudas díganmelo o si tienen problemas tienen que hacérmelo saber-dijo celestia.  
Erick, no soporto y fue hacia celestia y la abrazo  
Luego todos se unieron a ese abrazo, desde hace un tiempo no se siente eso, un abrazo maternal.

Luego del abrazo todos junto a luna que ahora este feliz por ser tía hicieron un picnic. Donde madre e hijos y tía convivían juntos.

-y alguien ya sabe lo que van hacer de grande-dijo luna.

-de hecho no-dijo Andrés.

-las carreras que íbamos a escoger en la tierra, no hay aquí-dijo Erick.

-o pero si quieren los puedo poner en mi escuela-dijo celestia.

-pues claro, pero no somos ponis-dijo neyther.

-si de hecho le pregunte a la tía luna y dijo que la escuela se llama escuela para unicornios súper dotados-dijo harry.

-pues no tengo magia de ponificacion, pero si les puedo otorgar el poder de alicornio como lo hice con twilight-dijo celestia.

-bueno entonces si-dijo Andrés.

-están de acuerdo-dijo celestia.

-pues claro-dijeron todos.

-okey, necesitare tu ayuda luna-dijo celestia.

Luna asintió.

-ok entonces dentro de 2 horas haré la transformación-dijo celestia.

-okeydokeylokey-dijeron todos.

Erick los miro sorprendido a todos.

-que...tu siempre lo dices-dijo Harry.

-jajaja-rio Erick.

Ya habían pasado 2 horas y eso solo significaba una cosa, la transformación.

-okey para esto, necesito que estén juntos y relajados, piensen que son los hermanos más onda que hay en canterlot, si-dijo la tía luna.

-escucharon a su tía, pues así es-dijo celestia con una sonrisa.

-y nos cambiara por completo o qué?-dijo Andrés.

-no, solo les daré el poder de alicornio, a twilight mi alumna le di el poder y ahora posee alas y gran cantidad de magia-dijo celestia.

-aaaa, Ok ok-dijo Andrés.

-bueno listos-dijo celestia.

Todos asintieron. Luna y celestia concentraron todo su poder en su cuerno, el poder de alicornio estaba listo, y luego esa energía concentrada se disipo en forma de estrellas alrededor de nuestros humanos.

Hubo una nube espesa de humo y parecía que el hechizo dio resultado.

-si lo hicimos-dijo celestia.

 **En ponyville.**

-QUE LA PRINCESA CELESTIA TIENE CUATRO HIJOS!no puede ser y yo que soy su fiel alumna no lo sé-dijo twilight-digo debo ir a felicitarla-dijo en su mente.

-twilight, se que quieres conocer a los hijos de la princesa, pero...-dijo spike.

-spike, sabes la gravedad del asunto-dijo twlight. -mi hermano me informo que hay criaturas en el castillo y temo que algo les pase a la princesa y sus hijos-dijo twilight.

-esas criaturas son los hijos de celestia y son humanos, termina de leer-dijo spike.

-jejeje, tienes razón-dijo twilight.

-pero humanos cómo?-dijo twlight-mis amigas que están del otro lado del espejo no me dijeron nada-

-puede que sean otro tipos de humanos-dijo spike.

-si tal vez -dijo twilight.

Continuara...

 **HOLA ESPERO QUE LAS PASEN BIEN CON SU FAMILIA Y QUE SOBRETODO SE DIVIERTAN YE EMPIECEN EL AÑO MUY BIEN.**

 **SIN MAS QUE DECIR ME DESPIDO.**

 **PD:DEJEN REVIEWS.**


	5. Chapter 5

capitulo 5: humancornios?

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tercera persona.**

Había mucho humo, celestia y luna estaban convencidas de su trabajo, habían terminado con la transformación.

-cof cof-

-hijos están bien-dijo celestia preocupada.

-sí, eso creo-dijo Harry.

-luna disipa el humo- ordeno celestia.

Luna asintió y una gran ráfaga de aire apareció, tanto así que el humo se disipo.(oshe rimo).

-ya, ya está-pronuncio Andrés.

Todos se vieron, los unos a los otros, estaban sorprendidos.

-tenemos cuernos y alas...cool-dijo neyther.

-seguimos con nuestro cuerpo bípedo pero tenemos alas y un cuerno, además siento un gran poder en nuestros cuerpos, no es así?-comento Erick.

-esto solo significa una cosa...-dijo Harry.

-somos inmortales-gritaron fascinados.

-si pero solo contra el tiempo-dijo celestia.

-ósea que...-dijo Harry.

-si alguien, te deja una herida de muerte, morirás-dijo la tía luna.

-ahh...-suspiraron con resignación.

-pero vamos no se pongan así o que, no les gustaría ser jóvenes por toda su vida-dijo celestia.

-maa, la escuela es un internado, o que?-pregunto Erick.

-es un internado, pero como dije es mi escuela y poder verlos casi todos los días-especulo celestia.

-usted cree...que nosotros podremos tener familia-dijo Harry.

-pues claro- asintió luna.

-pero de sangre- dijo Harry.

-ustedes tienen el poder de alicornio, y ese poder tiene todas las cualidades básicas de un poni común-aclaro celestia.

-eso quiere decir, que si podremos tener hijos de sangre-afirmo Andrés.

-ma cuantos años son para salir de la escuela-dijo Erick.

-si por que... estábamos en 1ero de bachillerato-dijo neyther.

-bueno consta de 3 años, es muy poco pero el estudio hay es muy riguroso-concluyo celestia.

-por cierto el nuevo año lectivo comienza mañana, y necesito hacer ya el papeleo para inscribirlos-dijo celestia.

-bueno y ahora que-se preguntó Erick.-no es que soy tan bueno en los estudios-

El cuarto donde antes estaban, se quedó vacío, algunos fueron a pasear al castillo, otros...

-oye maa-llamo Erick.

-dime hijo-contesto celestia.

-a la escuela donde voy, hay brabucones?-pregunto Erick.

-Erick en toda escuela hay ese tipo de persona, y si una de ellas te hace algo, nunca me lo perdonare, esto te lo digo si te ves amenazado dile a los profesores o hermanos, o sino dímelo a mí, nunca te quedes callado porque ellos aprovecharan eso, y pensaran que lo que te hacen a ti te gusta, me entiendes-dijo celestia.

-sí, si te entiendo-afirmo Erick.

-ven abrázame-dijo celestia.

Los dos se abrazaron...

-promete que no te quedaras callado-dijo celestia.

-si maa, te lo prometo-dijo Erick.

El abrazo se rompió y celestia dijo...

-bueno, no quieres ir afuera a conocer personas-dijo celestia con una sonrisa.

-si, ya voy-Erick se dirigió afuera y salió...

-mmm, valla parece que esos 6 ponis y el dragón tienen prisa-dijo para si mismo Erick.

-naa, bueno iré a saludarlas-dicho esto se aproximó a ellas.

-u-un...mounstro-grito una poni amarilla de crin rosa.

-muy bien cosa, dime quien eres y por qué sales del castillo-le pregunto una de color celeste y crin multicolor.

-malditos instintos...-susurro.

-qué?-cuestiono la poni celeste.

-aghh tontita, que no ves que es el hijo de la princesa celestia, por cierto cómo te llamas? Te gustan las fiestas? Cuántos años tienes?-dijo con rapidez una poni rosa.

-pues si soy uno de los cuatro hijos que tiene mi madre celestia, y si me gustan las fiestas, me llamo erick muñoz, pero me pueden decir erick, y tengo 15 años, digamos que soy el menor de todos por meses-se presento erick.

-osea que...-dijo una poni anaranjada.

-eres de la...-iba a decir una poni blanca.

-realeza-concluyo una alicornio morada.

Dicho esto, todas se arrodillaron y erick no supo que hacer...

-p-por qué se arrodillan-dijo Erick.

-ósea no es para tanto, vengan levántense-

-queríamos ver a la princesa y a conocerlos a ustedes-dijo un dragon.

-mmm, Ok vengan-dijo erick

-por cierto como se llaman-

-pues yo twilight sparkle-

-yo me llamo rarity querido-

-pinkie pieeee!-

-rainbow dash la 20% mas cool-

-fluttershy-

-applejack vaquero-

-yo me llamo spike-

Habíamos llegado a la sala del trono donde estaba celestia y luna

Todos se saludaban y sonreían, platicaron, conocieron a mis hermanos y mas...

-bueno es hora de irnos- Dijo twlight.

-no te preocupes, vuelve cuando quieras twilight-dijo celestia.

-si gracias-

Todos se habían ido y ya casi era de noche, y mi tía subió la luna.

Nos fuimos a dormir, no antes que celestia nos del beso de buenas noches...

En la mañana.

-chao los extrañare-dijo luna entre lágrimas.

-pero tía, la podemos ver en la escuela-dijo Andrés.

-no será lo mismo-

Dicho esto luna los abrazo a todos y celestia después se unió.

-bueno chicos, compórtense, háganle caso a los profesores y recuerden que si tienen un problema háganmelo saber a mi ok-dijo celestia.

-si mama-dijeron todos.

Se abrazaron otra pequeña vez y en eso vino el carruaje.

-bueno cuídense el sábado voy a la escuela con su tía-dijo celestia.

-ok chao maa, chao tía luna-dijeron todos.

-hasta luego-dijo luna.

Luego el carruaje se fue y estaban en el aire era un carruaje con pegasos.

-oye neyther-llamo Harry.

-dime-contesto neyther.

-en el folleto que nos dio celestia dijo que los cuartos solo son de 3 personas por lo que uno debe ir a otro cuarto-dijo Harry.

-yo iré en el otro cuarto, ustedes harry, andres y neyther se quedan con el cuarto-dijo erick.

-este seguro-dijo Andrés.

-si no se preocupen-concluyo Erick.

-ok...parece que ya llegamos-dijo neyther.

-mm bueno vamos-dijo Harry.

-a ver... aquí dice habitación 305A planta alta y 209B planta media-leyó Andrés.

-bueno yo voy a 209A, chaito cuídense-dijo erick para luego salir corriendo.

-naa bueno, vamos-dijo Andrés.

Asintieron y se dirigieron a su habitación.

 **P.V.D Erick.**

-bien ya pase lo peor...ponis ovacionándome por ser de la realeza-comento erick.

-a por fin llegue-dijo Erick abriendo la puerta, al ver que hay adentro se sorprendió.

-h-hola-dijo Erick.

Unos ponis se le acercaron y dijeron -una nueva presa-

-cierra la puerta, ahí vas a dormir-dijo un unicornio rojo.

-que no me escuchaste-dijo este acercándose a Erick.

-crees que porque eres de la realeza puedes hacer cualquier cosa?Ehh?-dijo el otro poni que era negro.

-y-yo no se...-dijo Erick pero no pudo terminar su oración, ya que le propinaron una fuerte patada en el estómago tanto así que se quedó sin aire.

-a-ayuda...me asfixio-dijo Erick tratando de coger aire.

-maldita escoria con cuerno y alas-dijo el rojo.

Erick lentamente se levantó y se dirigió a su cama ahí puso todas sus cosas que le había comprado su madre celestia.

-ahora nos vas a ignorar-dijo el negro.

 **Sonó la campana.**

-te salvo la campana-dijo el rojo

-pero en la noche veras-

-ash, que estupidez-dijo Erick para sí mismo.

-bueno a clases-

-mmm, toca historia-dijo para sí mismo.

En clases.

-Porque aún no llega- dijo preocupado Harry.

-crees que alguien este abusando de el-dijo Andrés.

-no lo sé-dijo neyther.

-tengo un mal presentimiento-dijo Harry-y eso que yo siempre soy positivo-

Había llegado el profesor y Erick aun no llegaba.

-buenas tardes alumnos, espero que este año empiecen bien, como verán tenemos compañeros nuevos, vengan preséntense-dijo el profesor.

Los 3 se pararon al frente y se presentaron.

-hola soy Harry Cedeño, soy el hijo de la princesa celestia-

-todos somos hijos de la princesa celestia, y me llamo Andrés Yánez-

-yo Neyther Anderson-

...

-yo Erick Muñoz y soy el hijo menor de la princesa celestia-

-hasta que llegaste-susurro Andrés.

-sorry, tuve unos percances-dijo Erick en susurro.

-bueno-dijo Harry.

Cuando la vista de los hijos de celestia se postro al frente se quedaron sorprendidos al ver a la mayoria con la boca abierta.

-y eso que a mí no me importa si son o no son hijos de celestia-grito el mismo poni rojo que abuso de Erick.

-parece que alguien se ganó boleto a la luna-dijo en susurro Harry.

-dejen de palabrerías, ya vi de lo que son capaces, me toco de compañero a ese tal Erick y digamos que fue fácil dejarlo fuera combate-dijo el poni negro.

-q-que disgusting blast que ha hecho-dijo el profesor.

-mi amigo golpeó al hijo menor de celestia-dijo disgusting blast.

-tú fuiste el percance...-dijo neyther.

Neyther y Andrés se acercaron a esos 2 ponis y pasó lo inevitable...

-dime aun crees que es divertido abusar de las personas-dijo neyther.

-sí, SIII-grito disgusting blast.

-el otro ni siquiera resistió-dijo Andrés.

-parece que a ti no hay como convencerte-dijo neyther.

-bueno si no es mucha molestia, daré mi clase-

Luego de clases.

-ok no quiero ser vegetariano-dijo Harry.

-dímelo a mí-dije.

-este es el comedor-dijo Andrés.

-cool-dijo neyther.

De pronto unas chicas se acercan y...

-salgan de mi camino subnormales-dijo una chica con acento creído.

-valla ahí esta una creída-dijo Harry.

-creo que en esta escuela habrá muchas cosas que aprender- dijo Andrés.

 **Continuara...**

 **Hola como están yo bien, nos leemos pronto…**

 **Pd: dejen reviews.**


	6. Capitulo 6

**P.O.V Erick**

La vida es demasiado dura, al principio creia que el colegio era genial, pero ahora ya no es así.

No se si solo es pasajero pero la verdad es que ya no aguanto más.

Simplemente hago lo mejor para aparentar estar bien, pero la verdad es que estoy muy dolido por dejar a mi madre biologica.

Ahora estoy aqui, en clases de magia, mis hermanos estan a mi lado tomando apuntes...yo solo estoy mirando hacia la ventana, no he dormido bien asi que llevo unas ojeras muy notables en mi rostro y mi cabello negro me lo teñi a uno azul marino.

Mis compañeros de cuarto cada vez son más insorportables, mis 'hermanos" se estan distanciando poco a poco pues estan conociendo a más ponies.

Yo estoy estancado.

Mi madre Celestia es muy buena conmigo, aun me hablo con las portadoras de los elementos de la armonia, eso es bueno.

 **~SUENA EL TIMBRE~** Estaba recogiendo mis cosas para dirigirme a mi dormitorio, cuando Neyther me dijo:

-Oye no vas a comer con nosotros, has estado muy distanciado ultimamente con nosotros- Lo mire y le dije que no tenia hambre, que solo queria dormir.

-Ok pero creo que deberiamos estar más juntos, duerme bien-

Y ellos se fueron a divertirse, mientras que yo estare en ese dormitorio con compañeros disfuncionales...

Ahora mismo estoy caminando hacia mi dormitorio, aun no veo normal las relaciones pony-humano, mi hermano Harry quien dijo que no se queria ser zoofilico termino teniendo una novia pony...

Osea no es que no me atraiga alguien, pero se me hace raro.

Sin darme cuenta veo que ya estoy cerca de mi departamento, me detengo en la puerta y saco mis llaves para entrar pero apenas voy entrando veo a ese unicornio negro llamado Disgusting Blast masturbandoce en la sala de estar, mi frente se sombrea y carraspeo mi voz, el me ve y se tapa todo.

-Oh no no no, tu sigue no me basta con tener a un abusivo sino que ahora es un pervertido, ya me voy solo dejare mis cosas-

Dejo mis cosas en el sofa y me voy hacia mi cama a dormir un poco, aunque aun se siguieran escuchando esos gemidos, no se como es que Red Pistol haya aguantado esto.

 **P.O.V Disgusting Blast**

Se que sonara enfermo, pero lo que acabo de suceder hace unos momentos me trajo un morbo que hace que me exite más.

 **P.O.V Erick**

 **《SUEÑO》**

 **~Ah...ah Tia, ¿por que haces esto?...mh~**

 **~¿Te gusta verdad?~**

 **~Tia Ap...~**

 **《FIN DEL SUEÑO》**

Pero que acaba de pasar, estoy muy sudado y mis calzoncillos estan humedos, me duele alli abajo.

Manos a la obra...Literal.

Continuara...


	7. Capitulo 7

**P.O.V Celestia**

Mañana nos veremos mis hijos y las portadoras de la armonia en una cena muy especial.

Tambien se haran unos tratados con diversas naciones alrededor del mundo, sin embargo hay que poner mucho más defensa al castillo para evitar ataques.

 **《EN LA MAÑANA》**

 **P.O.V Neyther**

Estabamos por ir a ver a Erick para ir al aulo de clase cuando al abrir la puerta me encuentro con un unicornio de pelaje amarillo y de crin azul, al parecer es un soldado.

-Vengan su madre los esta esperando- hablo el pony de crin azulada.

Nosotros los seguimos y al llegar a la terraza del edificio vimos a nuestra "madre" junto a un gran carruaje.

Ella nos vio y dijo:

-Niños, ¿donde esta Erick?-

A lo que el soldado respondio:

-El capitan Armor fue a verlo mi princesa, no tarda en llegar-

-Bueno eso es...-

No termino su oracion pues un as de luz se hizo presente, dejando ver a un unicornio blanco de crin azul y en su lomo aquel chico que ahora esta profundamente dormido.

-Shining que bueno que llegaste, ¿como esta mi hijo?- Dijo Celestia.

-Dormido princesa, tiene el sueño pesado- contesto el unicornio.

Yo intervine y les dije:

-Erick no ha dormido bien ultimamente, es por eso que tiene el sueño pesado-

Y Harry añadio:

-Por cierto, ¿a donde vamos?-

A lo que la princesa respondio:

-Hoy habra una cena muy especial con grandes lideres de diversas naciones y como ustedes son principes no deben faltar a la reunion-

Los tres chicos hicieron un "wooow".

-Bueno siganme ya nos vamos- dijo Celestia.

Nos subimos al carruaje junto a mamá y Erick estaba acostado recargando su cabeza en Celestia.

El paisaje era digno de una pelicula épica, solo faltaba la banda sonora y quedaba el ambiente perfecto.

El viaje fue rapido, Erick se comenzaba a despertar, la reunion sera en la noche asi que hay que alistarnos para vernos bien.

Erick al ver el lugar de donde esta, se alegra pues porfin se podria desestresar.

Bueno nos fuimos a nuestos cuartos individuales pues el castillo era grande, pronto llegarian los elementos de la armonia.

 **P.O.V Erick**

Entre a mi dormitorio y me acoste en mi cama y me puse a pensar en todo lo que a pasado hasta ahora.

A mi lado estaba el closet, al abrirlo me encuentro con unas ropas y joyas extravagantes como anillos con diamantes incrustados, collares hechos con Lapislazuli, entre otras.

Me saque mi uniforme y me comenze a vestir aquellas ropas.

Luego me miro al gran espejo que habia en el cuarto y estaba más que bien.

Tenia una gran falda blanca que me hacia recordar a los antiguos egipcios, junto a una camisa blanca algo apretada, en mi cuello habia collares con piedras preciosas y en mis pies unas zapatillas de oro.

Mi cabello azul largo, me lo recogi en una coleta y sali del cuarto para ir a comer algo pues tenia mucha hambre.

Al salir me encontre con las mane6 y me sonrojo pues alli estaba ella, se que es algo mayor pero no lo se, ella causa en mi un sentimiento que nunca habia sentido.

-Hola principe Erick- Me saluda Twilight, y yo digo:

-Hola chicas ¿como estan?- Pregunto yo con un leve sonrojo.

-Hablo por todas cuando digo que estamos bien, y tu vaquero- me dice Applejack.

-C-claro jejeje o-oigan mi madre los espera arriba, bueno chicas yo me voy...chaitooo- digo bien nervioso y salgo de allí.

-¿No esta algo raro el niño Erick?- dijo fluttershy.

-No querida el es así, es un poco timido- contesto Rarity.

Continuara...


	8. Capitulo 8

**P.O.V Erick**

Odio tener la camisa apretada, es más no se por que la escogi, y ademas estoy rojo como un tomate por culpa de ella...

Los pasillos se ven espectaculares, demasiados adornos y blancura.

Mientras caminaba encontraba guardias quienes me saludaban y hacian reverencias, aun no estoy acostumbrado a esto.

Creo que regresare a mi dormitorio, talvez encuentre algo menos apretado.

Ya estaba en mi pieza, acostado en la cama aun con un leve sonrojo, estoy boca abajo para no lastimarme las alas, encontre ropa pero ahora no se si cambiarme, y como no traigo interior pues no habia en el armario, estoy al aire libre.

La ropa que encontre era algo extraña, habia una camisa de tirantes blanca pero que solo llegaba al ombligo o bueno un poco más arriba de este...

Me levante de mi cama y me cambie de ropa, esta vez vestia una camisa de tirantes blanca que solo llegaba al ombligo y la falda blanca; para que me vea mejor me puse un tipo de cinturon de tela negra ancha.

Me deje caer el cabello y me lo arregle, sali del cuarto y comenze a dirigirme al comedor para ver si encontraba a alguien.

Ya en el comedor me encontre con algunas "personas" desconocidas y extrañas.

Grifos, Zebras y un monton de especies que parecian ser representantes de otros reinos.

No me di cuenta que mi "madre" estaba alli si no fuera por que dijo:

-Erick que bueno que llegaste te estabamos esperando-

Me sente a un lado de la mesa junto a Harry y mis demas "hermanos", del otro lado de la mesa estaban las portadoras.

Comenzaron hablar de pura política, yo solo escuchaba y comia pues siempre tengo hambre, cuando termine de comer comenze a hablar con Harry.

-Oye a ti ¿no te incomoda estar sin interior abajo?-

El me miro extrañado y me dijo:

-A todos nos dieron interiores...no me digas que...-

Mis mejillas se pusieron de un color rojizo y cuando hiba a decir algo...

El vaso que tenia frente a mi, el agua comenzo a hacer ondas.

Mire extrañado y pregunte a Celestia:

-¿Hay un temblor o q...-

Una gran explocion cerca de nosotros ocurrio más precisamente en el techo, lo que hizo que se callera un monton de cemento y bloques, por suerte no nos hicimos daño pues Celestia y Luna hizo una gran barrera impidiendo el pase de bloques y piedras destrozadas.

Pero de pronto el Grifo comenzo a gritar y decir cosas que tal vez no sean buenas para nosotros...

Luego de unos minutos el grifo se tranquilizo y pasado el peligro se fue.

Las zebras enojadas se fueron tambien y eso paso con las demas especies.

No sabemos que causo la explosion pero sin duda no nos beneficia.

Estoy algo asustado pues ese grifo solo queria una guerra con nosotros, se lo paso gritando diciendo que esto violaba todas las reglas del tratado de paz que impuzo el gobierno de las naciones.

Celestia estaba preocupada y Luna junto a las portadoras tenian una mirada vacia, decidi salir junto a mis hermanos, ellos tambien estaban algo aturdidos.

Fuimos al dormitorio de Neyther y nos sentamos en la cama...

 **Narrador omnicsiente**

 **Dormitorio de Neyther**

Los 4 chicos estaban preocupados, algunos asustados, el menor de todos daba vueltas en el cuarto sin parar, mientras que los otros 3 estaban en la cama sentados pensando...

-Esto me parece muy sospechoso e incluso creo que la explosion fue aproposito- dijo Harry mientras se masajeaba la sien.

Todos en el dormitorio asintio y Andres dijo:

-Pero ¿porque? y porfavor diganme que no soy el unico que piensa que el responsable es el grifo ese-

Todos se miraron al uno al otro, Erick se acerco a la ventana y a lo lejos devisa algo que parecia ser...

-Grifos...-

Todos lo miraron extrañado hasta que grito:

-Al suelo-

Otro gran estruendo, donde antes llacia una ventana, ahora habia un gran agujero.

Los grifos con armaduras se acercaron a ellos y se llevaron al menor, Neyther al abservar que se lo llevan se ponde de pie y le dio un golpe en la cara, pero el compañero saco una espada y le hizo un corte limpio en el estomago.

Neyther llevo sus manos a la barriga viendo como su sangre se esparcia por todo el dormitorio.

Los grifos se fueron no sin antes decir:

-Este es el nuevo mundo-

Y se llevaron a Erick pataleando.

Al rato llega Celestia junto a Luna y las portadoras por el estruendo para encontrarse con tremenda imagen.

Llevaron a Neyther a medicos mágicos de urgencia.

 **En otro lugar**

Dos grifos estaban frente a su lider y a lado de este una zebra con grandes joyas en su cuerpo.

-Señor tenemos a unos de los hijos de Celestia, el plan funciono a la perfeccion-

El lider quien era el mismo grifo que estuvo en la cena de Celestia dijo:

-Es una lastima para Celestia, pero sin duda tenemos un gran recipiente lleno de magia-

La zebra que estaba a su lado asintio.

-¿Dónde esta el chico?- pronuncio aquella zebra.

-Lo tenemos en el calabozo, lo tuvimos que noquear pues no se estaba quieto-

Los dos lideres asintieron y el grifo dijo:

-Pueden retirarse-

Aquellos grifos se fueron y los dos lideres sonrieron, todo marchaba a la perfeccion.

 ** _Continuara..._**


End file.
